Naruto, the Rinnegan Lord
by Jsquin
Summary: What would happen if Konoha were to forsake Naruto? To what extent would he go to for revenge? Read on to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Naruto fanfiction_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form... Unless I magically became Japanese (not trying to be racist)

Naruto: All right!

Jsquin: I give props to my friend HM72 for forcing me to write...

Definitely go check his page.

Naruto: shut up and get writing!

Jsquin: HEY! I am your boss so shutup or I'm going to make a fic about you and guy!

Naruto: you wouldn't dare...

Jsquin:" guy stared into his blond lovers youthful eyes gently brushing his cheek..."

Naruto: OKAY OKAY PLEASE just write the story...

Jsquin: remember to review!

A couple birds flew over the seemingly quiet village of Konohagakure no sato. Screams could be heard within the "great" village...

"DIE DEMON!" A villager from Konoha screamed. On the floor was a bloody and beaten little boy that went by the name)h of Naruto Uzumaki.

Immediately, a squad of Anbu black ops appeared. The Anbu could make out several leaf headbands. The Sandaime shook his head in disgust as he peered through his crystal orb. " Sandaime-sama! The council is requesting a meeting." A chunnin with a scar over his nose reported. The Sandaime waved Iruka off. 'Damnit!, he already found about about the attempt on the demon-brat! Iruka thought angrily. He bowed and stormed out the office.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the ICU of the Konohagakure no sato hospital.

Although it took a bit of "convincing" to do to the nurse. A silver haired masked jounin walked up to the front desk at the hospital and demanded medical attention for the battered boy. The nurse took one look and the said boy and said, "... I'm sorry er Hatake-San, but we are... Er full at the moment!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes (or... Eye) and screamed," I call bullshit! The hospital hasn't been full ever since the Third great Ninja War! If he doesn't get medical attention right now, I will send you to Ibiki for a week!"

Know, knowing ibiki's reputation as the head interrogator for Konoha, she slowly agreed and muttered through gritted teeth,"room 385 Hatake... San.

Kakashi left naruto to the doctor and reported to the Sandaime. The Sandaime shunshined to the hospital only to be intercepted by Danzo.

"Danzo..." The Third greeted. Danzo got into a battle stance surprising the Sandaime. "Danzo... It would be unwise to attack me even if you have 12 Root Anbu in the forest behind us... Danzo visibly flinched, but regained his stoic composure and said, "I am here to talk regarding Uzumaki-san. I will take him and train him to be a weapon for kono-" "NO!" The Sandaime yelled.

Danzo merely nodded and walked off. Sandaime should have known that many terrible things were to happen... And soon.

Naruto: HECK YEAH! It's finally over...

Jsquin: speak for yourself... I had to type this stuff on my IPAD!

Naruto: yeah yeah yeah I feel soooo bad for you...

?: BOTH OF YOU QUIET... OR ELSE!

Jsquin: OH NO IT-

?: SHUT UP!

Jsquin: ohmyfreakinggodpleasedontletitbewhoithinkitisohmyg odimgoingtodie

Naruto: what's the big deal? It's just-... AAHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: so... a cliffhanger. You guys have to wait 'till next time for the result! AhahahahahahhahahahahaMWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...he he he ku ku ku... Sorry it was short btw... I wasn't really that inspired, but I plan to give Naruto some sort of doujutsu... Is that how you spell it?

This is JSQUIN sign'in out! peace!


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

?: Hello once again readers... to another chapter of Naruto, The Rinnegan Lord!

Jsquin: Hey Thats my Line!

Naruto: Quiet Dattebeyo!... Let the master speak

Jsquin: Right... so, who's going to do the disclaimers?

hm.. How about Naruto!

Naruto: NO!

Hinata: I-I-i- I'll do it for Naruto-kun...

Jsquin: Fine by me!

Hinata: Jsquin doesn't own me or anyone from the Naruto World... which sucks...

Jsquin: Nice! now lets start the story!

**Time Skip: 4-5 years (yeah, it's a lot I know)**

"Alright class, today will be the day for the genin exams!" announced Iruka. Shikamaru shoved the sleeping figure of Naruto Uzumaki making the drowsy boy sit up. "Ugh... what now?" Naruto groaned. "Okay then, how about... NARUTO! Why don't you come on up to the front and perform the henge, kawarimi, and bunshin?" Iruka said, cheerfully. Naruto walked over to the front of the class and performed a perfect henge, of the Hokage himself! Then, Naruto asked, "Iruka sensei, can I make a different type of bunshin, I can't really make a normal one." Iruka shook his head no, making the little blond look down, but he finally walked back to his seat. Naruto dosed back off to sleep as Sasuke Uchiha went next.

Afterwards, Mizuki, another instructor at the academy offered Naruto a different way to pass the _test_. "Naruto, It sucks how you couldn't pass the test. Iruka just has a stick WAY too far up his ass!" Naruto laughed and agreed. Mizuki told him about the other _test _Naruto could do.

In the middle of the night, Naruto ran into the Hokage's room and saw, wide eyed, that the Sandaime was still in the room. "Naruto what are you doi-?" was all the Sandaime could ask before Naruto performed his ultimate henge, able to take down even the most war hardened shinobi. oiroke no jutsu! (Sexy jutsu) The Hokage's Eyes widened as blood spurted down from his nose. He laid there eyes twitching as Naruto grabbed the forbidden scroll and went to the rendezvous point in the forest clearing.

Mizuki was grinning arrogantly as he saw Naruto running towards his trap. Mizuki jumped down and took the scroll from Naruto. "Good Job Naruto! You pass!" Naruto felt extremely happy... until he saw a Huge Shuriken flying towards him at a speed no one could surpass, especially fresh out of the academy genin!

A sickening slash came as Naruto opened his eyes. He saw nothing but red as the Fuuma shuriken penetrated his chest. He groaned in pain and landed on the ground with a pool of blood forming around him, hearing a distant cackling.

Naruto awoke to a huge sewer system. _"_**_Hello Puny Human" _**Naruto stared in awe as a giant nine-tailed fox came towards him, but was stopped by what looking like a prison cell. Naruto gathered up all his courage and tried to ask what was going on, but what came out was a, "wha?" **_"HAHAHA"_** Naruto, then stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP!" The fox's tail reached out of the prison cell and hit Naruto strait in the face, effectively knocking him out._ "_**_Hmmm I wonder If I really should have activated it..."_**

Naruto woke up again, half of his clothes stained with blood. He realized that his vision had suddenly improved! It was like he could see chakra emanating from a person and the color of the chakra as well. 'What the hell?' Naruto Thought.**_"Be grateful boy!"_**A dark voice muttered. Naruto looked around, but only saw Mizuki. Red chakra started to for around Naruto as he jump at mizuki. Naruto's rational mind shut down. The only thing that controlled him was bloodlust. In a mere matter of seconds, Mizuki was torn to bits.

A large squad of Anbu came and witnessed the event that had occurred. An unbelievable amount of killing intent, or KI was blasted at the Anbu. Everybody in the area sensed the massive amount of KI and the Kyuubi's chakra. The Anbu tensed and got ready for a fight, but they never got one. Naruto passed out and was on the floor of the clearing in the forest, he was out cold.

The Anbu just left, the incident making them believe that Naruto really was the Kyuubi incarnated. Only one anbu remained. A male with a weasel mask...

Jsquin: Thats a wrap people!

Naruto: YEAH! I GOT THE RI-...

Jsquin: *covers Naruto's mouth SHUT UP!

Hinata: y-y-yay for N-Naruto-k-kun!

Naruto: PATAY PATAY PATAY PATAY PATAY PATAY PATAY PATAY EBERYBODAY CELEBRATE!

Jsquin: If y'all don't shut the fuck up... *pulls out IMI Desert Eagle*

*everybody: okay... please don't shoot.

Jsquin: Okay guys, class dismissed!

*everybody: wut? 0_0

Jsquin: Problem?

everybody: ...No...

Jsquin: Then get the fuck out!

**BANG, BANG!**

A/N: Okay guys, that is chapter 2 of the story, Naruto, the Rinnegan Lord! I really need to improve my writing, but, c'mon give me a break. If you have any good suggestions, please tell me. **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

(Btw This was read over by HM72 Definitely check him out!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

Jsquin: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Naruto, the Rinnegan Lord!

Naruto: I was reading the reviews, and someone said that your story was too vague, he/she didn't understand it.

Jsquin: okay then, I'll try to make the story more detailed from now on?

Naruto:Yeah, even if they will STILL suck!

Jsquin Don't make me do the "GuyxNaruto" Fanfic.

Naruto: PLEASE! NO! NOT AGAIN! ILL DO ANYTHING!

Jsquin: HmhmhmhmhmhHMHMHMHHAHAHAHAHAH!... anything?

Naruto: *shudder* oh no.

Naruto woke up to find himself in what seemed to be the Konoha hospital. The Sandaime Hokage was looking at his orange _book_ when he realized that Naruto was awake. Quickly, he slipped the _book_ in his pocket and questioned Naruto about Mizuki. "Naruto, tell me Everything that happened between you and Mizuki yesterday!" Naruto was about to answer the Sandaime, but felt a searing hot pain in both of his eyes. "AAAHHHHHG!" Naruto Yelled.

The Sandaime quickly yelled for medics to come and finally left Naruto. 5 hours later, when the medics were done treating Naruto and he was at a more stable condition, he awoke. Immediately, he noticed that many things were different. Like the other day, he could see the chakra of people around him. Naruto looked at himself through a conveniently placed mirror along the wall. "WHAT THE FU!" was all he could say before a sickening ***SLASH***

The blond boy looked down upon a glowing blue blade that had pierced through his chest. Naruto started to see red dots around him, but an odd feeling took over and, "Shinra Tensei!" (Almighty Push {I Think}) Naruto , all of his surroundings were blown backwards. Naruto dropped to the ground from chakra exhastion, but could make out a figure of a man flying backwards into a wall.

The long haired man winced, but stood up and walked towards Naruto after being blown back by the powerful jutsu. "**_What is This? He has already unlocked the first stage of the Rinnegan! Hahahah this one is fast." _**Naruto stood up after falling to the ground and tried to run from the snake sennin. "Don't run Naruto-kun, I need a new body-er I mean apprentice! I will train you and you can make the villagers pay for the heinous crimes they have done to you!" Naruto considered this for a moment.

"Alright! I need strength anyway Dattebeyo!" Naruto yelled. The two males walked off and made their way to the rice country.

Meanwhile, the sandaime was in the middle of an _important_ council meeting regarding how to keep Orochimaru out of the village. Everyone in the council heard the colossal explosion. ***BOOM* **Desks shook and papers were flying everywhere as people tried to evacuate. "I WANT 4 ANBU SQUADS IN THE AREA OF THE EXPLOSION NOW!" The sandaime commanded.

On their way to the Rice country Orochimaru was showing Naruto the powers of him doujutsu. "Okay Naruto-kun, focus chakra to your eyes and say shinra tensei!" Orochimaru commanded. Naruto nodded and performed the jutsu once again, but to Orochimaru's dismay, it was no were near as powerful as Pein's version. As Orochimaru was flying away, Naruto collapsed.

Soon, search parties were dispatched in search for Naruto. TO BO CONTINUED!

Jsquin: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I GOT TO GO!

A/N: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The murder

?: Heyo Everyone! welcome back to Naruto, the Rinnegan Lord

Jsquin: I think some people have been wondering who you are!

Naruto: ? is...

Itachi: Me!

Jsquin: Welcome Itachi to the family guys!

Itachi: I'll do the disclaimers.

Jsquin: Go for it Newbie!

Itachi: Jsquin Doesn't own me, Naruto, or anyone in this world...

Naruto and Orochimaru walked over to one of Orochimaru's main bases. "Ku ku ku ku ku, welcome to my humble abode Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru said. Naruto nodded and walked around. "When am I going to get trained Orochi-" was all Naruto could finish before. "FREEZE!" a masked ANBU yelled.

Orochimaru glared at the masked ANBU before yelling, "_Edo-Tensei!" _Suddenly, paper like materials seemed to appear out of nowhere and formed a person like figure. The ANBU stared and started to shake. "No! No! NO! NOO!" The ANBU yelled before the figure stabbed him at lightning speed. Other ANBU appeared and started fighting the unknown man.

Orochimaru was about to assist the unknown man when Naruto stopped him. He focused chakra to eyes, forming black rings around a now purple eye. "_Shinra Tensei!" _ Naruto Yelled. All the ANBU were pushed back by some sort of unknown force. The 1st 2nd and 3rd squad of 4 squads of ANBU were immediatly decimated by that one jutsu.

Orochimaru then backflipped and said _"Fuuton: diatoppa!" _Wind blades flew out of his mouth and sliced through the rest of the ANBU.

After the battle was over, bodies of dead ANBU littered the floor. Many of Orochimaru's servants blanched as they saw the bodies and had o clean them up. Naruto started to train with Orochimaru, while back in Konoha, Team 7 was formed of the Uchiha, Haruno, and Sai.

**_TIME SKIP: 5 years_**

Naruto walked up to Orochimaru's room holding a large Katana glowing with a dark Aura. He opened the door and witnessed Kabuto making Orochimaru's medicine with Orochimaru in bed. "Kabuto-san I never thought that you would become a house-maid, but if you're into that kind of thing, its fine by me!" Naruto teased. Kabuto merely puched up his glasses and continued to make the medicine. Kabuto then handed the drink to Orochimaru. Naruto gripped his sword even tighter and walked up to Orochimaru. He focused chakra into his and, with each step, his eyes turned more and more purple.

Orochimaru glanced casually at Naruto and asked, "What Brings you here Naruto-Kun?" Naruto merely continued walking over to Orochimaru and glared at him.

"I won't forget the fact that you stabbed me." Orochimaru's eyes widened. "This is just repaying the favor..." A sickening slash was heard as he lopped Orochimaru's head off.

Kabuto's eyes widened before he grinned and said "Finally, I was going to poison him, but you killed him first." Naruto remained stoic before facing Kabuto and charging with the katana. Kabuto's first instinct was to dodge, and that was his fatal mistake. Orochimaru transferred into his true snake form while the two males spoke, but when Kabuto dodged, he took a fang to the face.

Naruto left the room and walked back to his bedroom deciding that he would have to leave. He would have the whole Sound Village on his ass by the time they found out about the murders. As Naruto was leaving Orochimaru's Lair, he saw 4 civilians that seemed to be new around the area.

They all walked up to him. Naruto, with his Rinnegan still active, stared at the 4 people.

One had high-Jonin level chakra reserves, 2 had mid-chunnin level, and one had low academy level chakra. The Silver haired masked man asked him, "Is there any chance that we can talk to the Sound Kage?" Naruto merely shook his head before saying, "Imbeciles, I know who you are." They all tensed. "Dog-san, Uchiha, Haruno, Sai.

The four ninja jumped high into the air and began to assault Naruto with a barrage of everything they had. To their dismay, everything was either blocked or dodged by Naruto. "Wh-wh-Who are you?" The Pink Haired Banshee asked. "Hmhmhmhm hah ah ah ahah ahah AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Naruto laughed. "I...Am...GOD! SHINRA TENSEI!"

Itachi: Thank God! It's over.

Kami: You're Welcome!

*everyone: 0_0

Jsquin:... Okay... I'm going to leave now?

Naruto: Yeah! I got Lots of screen time!

Jsquin : I'm starting to get writers block, I have no clue what i should do with this story...

If you have any ideas please review!

*everyone: BAII!

A/N: So guys, how was that? This is still short, sorry, but I'll try to update shorter chapters, but more often! so guys please favorite and review!

This is JSQUIN sign'in out!


	5. AN

Hey Guys, sorry, but I won't be able to upload more than 1 chapter a day from now 'till Thursday at the MOST!

Sorry guys :(


End file.
